Ashley Batten
'Early Life' Ashley was born to parents who were both Lawyers who wanted her to become one but she didn't want to be one. Instead she wanted to be a wrestler. Darning the Summers until the Summer of 2007 Ashley along with her best friend Chelsea Benoit were training to become wrestlers mostly being trained by Chelsea's dad Chris Benoit. They also got Carrie Wilson to train them a bit as well. When Chris died in June of 07 Ashley put her plans to become a wrestler on hold because of that and her parents found out and forced her to be a lawyer. 'Lawyer Career' After graduating from Harvard in 2009 she founded a small law firm in New York City and was good at her job as well. Her career was on hold when her dad was seriously ill in 2010. When he was ok she went back to her job and continued to work at her firm until Chelsea and Laura Levesque went up to her and told her that they need help so she closed down the firm and started out in FCW. Despite this she still works as a Lawyer if necessary. 'Wrestling Career' Ashley debuted for FCW on the 12th of November defeating Aksana in her first match there. She is expected to be in FCW for a while until she gets better at Wrestling. She made her debut on November 14 on Raw in a segment with Laura, Ally, John Laurinaitis and David Otunga. There she said Carrie Wilson and Chelsea couldn't defend their titles yet until Brandon Hall forfited his title for the time being. Later that night Ashley called Brandon and he did thus making Chelsea one half of the Tag Team Champions until Brandon gets back. On The November 20th Edition of FCW Ashley defeated Valerie Evans to become the FCW Divas Champion. On November 21st Ashley was involved in a backstage Segment with David Otunga. They argued back and forth mostly with Ashley slapping David then leaving. Later that Night interm Raw GM John Laurinaitis put Ashley in a match the next week against David on Raw and Ashley accepted and told John don't be surprised if he gets a law suit on his hands then left. On November 28th Ashley fought against David Otunga and getting the pin after a roll up. The next night on Smackdown Ashley was the special guest referee in his 'Miracle on 34th' Street Fight against Randy Orton. After Randy won David got in her face and Ashley just slapped him and walked away. On The December 23rd Edition of Smackdown Ashley went down to the ring after David told Big Show that Mark could not compete. Ashley kicked David's coffee out of his hands and Big Show punched him knocking him out and Ashley smiled and flipped her hair as she went to the back. On the February 27th Edition of Raw Ashley was in CM Punk's Corner for his match against Daniel Bryan (Along with Chelsea, Smackdown GM Kayla Orton and her assistant Serena Cox) Darning the match Ashley was seen talking to Serena about something. After the match she went to the back with Chelsea. Recently Ashley has been down in FCW dealing with Raquel Diaz calling her a little girl and what not. She also said that she's glad that her sister Bridget Guerrero got fired because just like Chelsea beat Bridget she's going to beat her. On the May 17th Edition of Superstars Ashley was seen accompaining Chelsea to ringside for her match against Aksana. Even though she got Antonio off of her Chelsea lost the match. After that Ashley wasen't seen on Raw or Smackdown for a while due to the fact that she was working on the Lawsuits that Paul Heyman put against Triple H and WWE. Ashley returned on the July 16th Edition of Raw when she was at ringside with Chelsea for Alberto's match with Zack Ryder. On the September 10th Edition of Raw Ashley represented Sheamus in his deposition against David Otunga and Ricardo Rodriguez. On the February 11th Edition of Raw Ashley appeared with the Shield in Shield gear but it didn't look like she wanted to be near the group. Later that week on Smackdown she appeared with them again. At Elimination Chamber it was shown that she was a member on her own will when she ran down and attacked Chelsea before she was chased out of the ring by Chelsea's Generation Barrage members Joslin Neidhart, Lindsay Hennig, And Cecilia Galloway along with Amy Hardy. Later that night Ashley was at ringside supporting the Shield in their 6 man tag match which they won. At Extreme Rules Ashley defeated Cecilia to become the new Womens Champion. She recently defended successfuly on NXT against Paige. 'Personal Life' In addition to being a Lawyer Ashley always got good grades in school no matter what. Even if she wasen't paying attention Ashley is currently dating former NXT Champion Seth Rollins. 'Finishers' *Crippler Crossface *Flying Headbutt *Blackout (Running Pushing Stomp to the opponents back or back of the head of a bent over opponent) *Avada Kedavra (Superkick) 'Tag Teams/Stables' *Redemption (As their Advisor) *The Shield 'Title Reigns/Accomplishments' *1 Time FCW Divas Champion *1 Time WWE Womens Champion (Current) 'Entrance Music' *Turn Me On by David Guetta (Feat. Nicki Minaj) (FCW Theme) *All Fired Up by The Saturdays (WWE Face Singles Theme 1) *Notorious by the Saturdays (WWE Face Singles Theme 2) *What You Want (Elder Jepseon Remix) by Evanescence (Used when going out with Redemption) *The Takeover by New Medicene (Also used when going out with Redemption) *Special Op by Jim Johnston (Used when going out with the Shield and her singles theme while in The Shield) 'Twitter Account' Ashley's Twitter account is @RealAshBatten She mostly uses it for updates, pictures and to talk to Seth on there. Category:Wrestling OC's Category:WWE OC's